Toymaker and Captor Work Together
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: AU: Ratigan orders Fidget to help Mr. Flaversham build the mechanical mouse queen so that the work will get done faster.


**Basically, my thought of how Mr. Flaversham and Fidget would have reacted to one another if they built the robot mouse queen together with Ratigan's permission. Loosely inspired by the Fidget and Olivia Flaversham stories by DetouredBe:** _ **Why Did It Have to Be You?**_ **,** _ **The Compromise**_ **, and** _ **The Little Mouse Detective**_ **.**

In the dank sewers of London, lived a sewer rat and a bat, holding Mr. Flaversham hostage as Mr. Flaversham worked on the life-sized replica of the Queen Mousetoria. One night, Ratigan chose to take Fidget to the room where Mr. Flaversham had been locked in and have the bat help the mouse busy up on the mechanical queen after Ratigan woke up Fidget. _It'll be done much faster if the two work on the job together,_ Ratigan thought. "You can nap later, Fidget, but for now, act natural and you'll be fine," Ratigan muttered indifferently to Fidget, as the rat closed and locked the door behind the bat.

Now, Fidget felt like a prisoner to Ratigan! What did Fidget ever do to him? One can say that he was exceedingly confused.

Mr. Flaversham jolted with a gasp, pausing his task. "What brings you here?!" Mr. Flaversham snapped hotly, with his hands on his hips.

"Ratigan said I must help you build this robot," reported Fidget.

"Well, I don't need help from a bat who kidnapped me and the one that has a boss, who is in reality a RAT!" Mr. Flaversham declared angrily.

Fidget looked as if he had been slapped, but said, "He doesn't like being called that word."

"Oh, why should I care?" Mr. Flaversham argued, dismissively, "Is it because of his cat? You know what? I'm not afraid of him or his pet!"

"I am a little scared of both, but that's not the point," Mr. Flaversham's captor explained, and decided to implement a plan that will make things right for both of them, "Ratigan sent me here to help you build this robot and it'll be done quicker that way. Now you get it?"

Standing on both feet, Mr. Flaversham strode upon the captor who had stood before him. "Alright, as long as we work together," Mr. Flaversham said, changing his tone, but remained firm, "And the rules are: no messing around, no sleeping without my permission, don't argue, and ask questions if you have any in case you don't understand. Understood?"

Fidget nodded and Mr. Flaversham's eyes softened. "Okay, can you go bring me a wrench, please?" Mr. Flaversham said, turning cheerful.

The bat saluted and brought it to the toymaker once it was picked up. "Good boy," Mr. Flaversham said, "I think we'll work together as a team, after all. It'll turn up now, wouldn't it?"

Fidget shrugged his shoulders and slumped in bewilderment with his ears drooping as his face glued to the floor in regret. After all, he seized the toymaker before and began to feel pity. Earlier, Fidget didn't feel concerned if Mr. Flaversham was fed to Ratigan's blasted cat, but the mere thought of it brought tears to his eyes.

Mr. Flaversham laid his paw on Fidget's shoulder and said, "I know that look before. I see now that you feel remorseful, but as long as we're together, that's what matters. Other than that, my daughter, Olivia will come and save me because she'll find out where I'm confined with the help of a couple of detectives. Until then, let's accomplish this robot before your boss catches us."

"She wouldn't want to see me because I'm a monster," Fidget moaned sadly as he helped Mr. Flaversham collaborate on the mechanical doll mouse before turning brave, "But we'll get this thing finished in no time."

"She'd be surprised to see me with you at first, but she'll come to an understanding as I explain everything to her when she gets here," the toymaker returned encouragingly.

Endless hours passed and the toymaker and the captor continued to bond as they embellished the robot. Once it was done for sure, Mr. Flaversham announced after extensive progress, "I think we can stop now. Let's sleep."

Fidget blinked at him wearily and fell into a heavy sleep as if he was hypnotized by the hypnotist and began to snore. He was too tired to search for a place to hang upside down after all that labor.

…

That very night, Professor Ratigan unlocked the door and stepped into the prison, finding the toymaker and bat sleeping next to one another. He was strictly shocked by this, but most of all, he spied the toy queen that had been completed. "Good work, you two," Ratigan mumbled as he closed the door behind him without locking it. He face palmed as he strode outside. "I need a new henchman," he said to himself in disgust, "Or better yet, I can kill Fidget if I really want to."

By that time, Basil and Dawson, accompanied by a distraught Olivia Flaversham, who couldn't stand the thought of being left out and seeing her dad pulled away from her or worse him being eaten, eventually came to her father's rescue, discovered him with a bat sound asleep together. This stunned every one of them, but more so Olivia.

"What should we do with them, Basil?" Dawson inquired in a whisper.

"Let's bring them to my place where they can stay the night," suggested Basil.

The little girl mouse was surprised by what Basil had said, but began to realize that is what Basil had planned. Without any conflicts, she followed the master detectives, who carried both her father and Fidget all the way to Baker Street.

...

"Good morning, Olivia," Mr. Flaversham said, waking up.

"Good morning, father," Olivia said, "What's that bat doing here?"

"Oh, my bairn, he decided that we will be friends," her father replied, "We did so in order for him to fight off his inner demons, such as Ratigan and his pet cat, Felicia, while Fidget and I were hard at work, building the toy queen for Ratigan."

"So, you mean he's with us now?" Olivia said, extremely puzzled.

Her father didn't answer. He didn't need to, anyway.

Fidget immediately woke up with a yawn and he apparently was the last one up, yet he had a full night's rest.

"Speak of the devil," Basil noted.

"He's awake," Dawson stated.

"Well, you must to be the bat who worked with my father," Olivia stated.

Fidget rubbed his eyes and responded, "And you must be this toymaker's daughter. Nice to meet you." With that, he extended his wing of friendship. Olivia did the same.

"My new friend, Livy," Fidget brightened.

"What's your name?"

"Fidget."

"My new friend, Fidget," Olivia put in, reaching her hand towards his and the two shook hands from the bottom of their hearts. Besides, if her father can befriend him, so can she and she did just that.

All of a sudden, Ratigan barged into Basil's. Basil grew suspicious. What could Ratigan possibly want from such a detective, although Basil was punishing his wrongdoings? Fidget and the Flavershams peered behind Basil's armchair until Fidget stepped boldly into Basil's aid because Basil may suffer the consequences without his help. Astonished, Basil enabled his support, anyway. What a brave bat Fidget turned out to be! The point being was he can be brave whenever he needs to be. Dr. Dawson and the Flavershams couldn't help but admire his courageous act compared to his heinous one he had previously when working for Ratigan.

After the mouse's and the bat's confrontation with the rat, Basil called the cops and seized the scoundrel. Thankfully, the mice, bat, and dog stayed together like a family with Ratigan behind bars.

The End

 **AN: Well now, that was fun and refreshing. I just thought,** _ **What if Ratigan disputed Fidget to assist Olivia's father in making the mechanical mouse and the dad can be the gopher telling him to give him this tool or that tool?**_ **That could be a sign of Fidget's reformation in this story as he helped Olivia's dad with the robot.**

 ***In the movie, it is possible that Ratigan usually lets Fidget sleep, but one night he instructed him to steal a few things off the list.**

 ***Previously, I was originally going to keep just the beginning and Fidget spending the night in Mr. Flaversham's bedroom, but decided to keep going just like for my other one-shot story,** _ **The Flaversham's Encounter with Fidget**_ **.**


End file.
